1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decking beam for supporting a removable second deck in a cargo container, such as a truck trailer, and, more particularly, to an improved decking beam end piece that is less likely to be damaged during use due to its design.
2. Description of Related Art
Because it is often desirable to carry cargo as two-tiered or double-decked loads, decking beams are often utilized, generally in truck trailers and in rail cars, to support a removable second deck on which relatively light-weight cargo can be transported. The prior art is replete with examples of such decking beams, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,677, 5,104,269, 5,338,137, 5,941,667, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,867. There is, however, an ever increasing need to provide decking beam end pieces which can be secured to slots in a container wall with minimal damage to the decking beam end piece over time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,677 discloses an end piece having a finger latch 106 as best depicted by FIG. 8 that extends upwardly from the body section of the beam. This protrusion, however, is undesirable as this finger latch 106 can be damaged if it is stepped on, caught in pieces of equipment, or dropped. Any of these occurrences can cause the body section 104 to tear away from the end piece. Thus, such configuration often requires frequent repair. Consequently, the need exists for an improved decking beam end piece which minimizes the protrusions extending therefrom.
Other decking beams, such as the one disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,867 has a keeper 11 pivotally mounted by means of a bolt 13 and nut 14 to the end of the beam. Unfortunately, because this assembly is exposed and has not protective casing, it is easily and often damaged and, as a result, the manufacturer advertises a replacement channel assembly to permit users to complete the necessary repairs which are, as evidenced by their replacement kit apparently frequently required.
Another drawback of prior art end pieces can be illustrated by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,137 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,667, which require a pivotally supported latching member. One problem with such devices is that they require a latching member to move in a vertical direction, which makes it more difficult to release the beam and/or latch from the slot from which it is attached. Consequently, a need exists for an end beam latch assembly and an improved decking end piece that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art outlined above.